


BrOTP

by CreativityFlow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: The girls like to gossip, and Robin just knows he's going to regret not being more concerned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for forever and I'm tired of it taking up space so here, take my garbage, I don't want it anymore.

"Do you think they know we know?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms and watching the two idiots on the couch. 

They were playing some Black Ops game on the large TV screen, and in an effort to win, Wally had climbed on top of Robin and was attempting to smash the younger boy's face into a pillow. Their laughter had already driven Conner and Wolf out of the mountain. Currently, only the three girls and two teenage boys occupied the base.

"That they're dating?" Zatanna asked. She cautiously peeked around the corner to catch a glimpse of the two boys before smirking. "It's not like they're trying to hide it."

"They're dating?" M'gann asked, sounding hurt. "Why didn't they tell us?"

"It's Robin and Kid Loser," Artemis snorted, "for all we know, they could just be pulling our leg. Besides, they've always been close."

"They can't be," Zatanna argued1. "There is absolutely no way those two aren't dating. They're at least hardcore crushing on each other. Right?"

"Why would they hide it from us?" M'gann pressed. "Wally seems like the kind of guy to shout it from the rooftops, you know?"

While the other two girls agreed wholeheartedly, there was still the glaring obvious. 

"But Robin _is_ a bat," the archer reminded. "He likes his privacy."

Zatanna gasped. "Do you think Wally knows Robins ID? I can't imagine Wally would date someone without knowing their name."

"So they aren't dating?" M'gann asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

From the living room, Wally yelped. "Stop licking me!"

"They're dating," Artemis nodded.

M'gann huffed. "You know, on Mars, things are a lot less confusing."

Something sparked in Zatanna and Artemis' eyes. "You know, if you really wanted to know, all you would have to do-"

The Martian crossed her arms. "I'm not reading their minds just so you can gossip, Artemis. We could ask them."

"Ask who what?" Robin asked as he stepped into the kitchen. 

"Nothing!" the girls chorused. 

Behind the sunglasses, his eyes narrowed. "I know you're lying," he said, "but if I don't hurry up with the snacks, Wally's going to cheat again, so I'm going to ignore it, and hope it goes away." He walked passed them to the fridge, and that could have been it.

_Could_ have. But Zatanna elbowed Artemis in the ribs hard enough to make the blonde give a small gasp.

"So, uh, Robin," she started, and the Boy Wonder hummed, but made no other sign that he was paying attention. "How are things?"

Zatanna face palmed.

"Catwoman tried to convince me to move in with her last night, so, normal, I suppose." He closed the refrigerator door holding two apples then moved over to the counter, where M'gann had set the leftover cookies the last time she baked. 

"How are, uh, civilian things?" M'gann tried, clasping her hands together.

Robin tensed, and his cough sounded forced. "Um, w-what do you mean?" he asked, turning to give the girls his full attention.

"Oh, you know," Artemis said, "school, friends... dating life?"

His eyes didn't leave the archer, searching her. "You don't- I mean-"

"Rob!" Wally shouted. "If you're not back in three seconds, I'm starting the next round whether you're in here or not."

Despite the speedsters threat, Robin spent another moment staring Artemis down. "You guys are up to something," he decided. 

"Rob!"

"But I care more about beating Wally, so I'm going to let you deal with it." Then with an armful of cookies and fruit, he dashed out of the kitchen.

When he was out of earshot, Zatanna nodded. "Definitely dating."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, creativityflowfics.tumblr.com


End file.
